large_numbersfandomcom-20200214-history
List of functions
heFunctions 3 entry arrays *Division, a/b *Subtraction, a-b *Addition, a+b *Multiplication, a*b *Exponentiation, ab = a**b *Tetration, ba *Pentation, {a,b,3} *Hexation, {a,b,4} *Heptation, {a,b,5} *Octation, {a,b,6} *Enneation, {a,b,7} *Decation, {a,b,8} *Hendecation, {a,b,9} *Dodecation, {a,b,10} *Tridecation, {a,b,11} *Tetradecation, {a,b,12} *Pentadecation, {a,b,13} *Hexdecation, {a,b,14} *Heptadecation, {a,b,15} *Octadecation, {a,b,16} *Enneadecation, {a,b,17} *Icosation, {a,b,18} *Henicosation, {a,b,19} *Doicosation, {a,b,20} *Triaicosation, {a,b,21} *Tetraicosation, {a,b,22} *Pentaicosation, {a,b,23} *Hexaicosation, {a,b,24} *Heptaicosation, {a,b,25} *Octaicosation, {a,b,26} *Enneaicosation, {a,b,27} *Triacontation, {a,b,28} *Tetracontation, {a,b,38} *Pentacontation, {a,b,48} *Hexacontation, {a,b,58} *Octacontation, {a,b,78} *Enneacontation, {a,b,88} *Hectation, {a,b,98} *Chiliation, {a,b,998} *Milliation, {a,b,999998} *Billiation, {a,b,999999998} *Trilliation, {a,b,1012-2} *Quadrilliation, {a,b,1015-2} *Quintilliation, {a,b,1018-2} *Sextilliation, {a,b,1021-2} *Septilliation, {a,b,1024-2} *Octilliation, {a,b,1027-2} *Nonilliation, {a,b,1030-2} *Decilliation, {a,b,1033-2} *Undecilliation, {a,b,1036-2} *Duodecilliation, {a,b,1039-2} *Tredecilliation, {a,b,1042-2} *Quattuordecilliation, {a,b,1045-2} *Quindecilliation, {a,b,1048-2} *Sexdecilliation, {a,b,1051-2} *Septendecilliation, {a,b,1054-2} *Octodecilliation, {a,b,1057-2} *Novemdecilliation, {a,b,1060-2} *Vigintilliation, {a,b,1063-2} *Trigintilliation, {a,b,1093-2} *Quadragintilliation, {a,b,10123-2} *Quinquagintilliation, {a,b,10153-2} *Sexagintilliation, {a,b,10183-2} *Septuagintilliation, {a,b,10213-2} *Octogintilliation, {a,b,10243-2} *Nonagintilliation, {a,b,10273-2} *Centilliation, {a,b,10303-2} *Millilliation, {a,b,103003-2} *Micrilliation, {a,b,103000003-2} *Nanilliation, {a,b,103000000003-2} *Picilliation, {a,b,103*1012+3-2} *Femtilliation, {a,b,103*1015+3-2} *Attilliation, {a,b,103*1018+3-2} *Zeptilliation, {a,b,103*1021+3-2} *Yoctilliation, {a,b,103*1024+3-2} *Xonilliation, {a,b,103*1027+3-2} *Vecilliation, {a,b,103*1030+3-2} *Mecilliation, {a,b,103*1033+3-2} *Duecilliation, {a,b,103*1036+3-2} *Trecilliation, {a,b,103*1039+3-2} *Tetrecilliation, {a,b,103*1042+3-2} *Pentecilliation, {a,b,103*1045+3-2} *Hexecilliation, {a,b,103*1048+3-2} *Heptecilliation, {a,b,103*1051+3-2} *Octecilliation, {a,b,103*1054+3-2} *Ennecilliation, {a,b,103*1057+3-2} *Icosilliation, {a,b,103*1060+3-2} *Triacontilliation, {a,b,103*1090+3-2} *Tetracontilliation, {a,b,103*10120+3-2} *Pentacontilliation, {a,b,103*10150+3-2} *Hexacontilliation, {a,b,103*10180+3-2} *Heptacontilliation, {a,b,103*10210+3-2} *Octacontilliation, {a,b,103*10240+3-2} *Ennacontilliation, {a,b,103*10270+3-2} *Hectilliation, {a,b,103*10300+3-2} *Killilliation, {a,b,103*103000+3-2} *Megilliation, {a,b,103*103,000,000+3-2} *Gigilliation, {a,b,103*103,000,000,000+3-2} *Terilliation, {a,b,103*103*1012+3-2} *Petilliation, {a,b,103*103*1015+3-2} *Exilliation, {a,b,103*103*1018+3-2} *Zettilliation, {a,b,103*103*1021+3-2} *Yottilliation, {a,b,103*103*1024+3-2} *Xennilliation, {a,b,103*103*1027+3-2} *Dakilliation, {a,b,103*103*1030+3-2} *Hendilliation, {a,b,103*103*1033+3-2} *Dokilliation, {a,b,103*103*1036+3-2} *Tradakilliation, {a,b,103*103*1039+3-2} *Tedakilliation, {a,b,103*103*1042+3-2} *Pedakilliation, {a,b,103*103*1045+3-2} *Exdakilliation, {a,b,103*103*1048+3-2} *Zedakilliation, {a,b,103*103*1051+3-2} *Yodakilliation, {a,b,103*103*1054+3-2} *Nedakilliation, {a,b,103*103*1057+3-2} *Ikilliation, {a,b,103*103*1060+3-2} *Ikenilliation, {a,b,103*103*1063+3-2} *Icodilliation, {a,b,103*103*1066+3-2} *Ictrilliation, {a,b,103*103*1069+3-2} *Icterilliation, {a,b,103*103*1072+3-2} *Icpetilliation, {a,b,103*103*1075+3-2} *Ikectilliation, {a,b,103*103*1078+3-2} *Iczetilliation, {a,b,103*103*1081+3-2} *Ikyotilliation, {a,b,103*103*1084+3-2} *Icxenilliation, {a,b,103*103*1087+3-2} *Trakilliation, {a,b,103*103*1090+3-2} *Tekilliation, {a,b,103*103*10120+3-2} *Pekilliation, {a,b,103*103*10150+3-2} *Exakilliation, {a,b,103*103*10180+3-2} *Zakilliation, {a,b,103*103*10210+3-2} *Yokilliation, {a,b,103*103*10240+3-2} *Nekilliation, {a,b,103*103*10270+3-2} *Hotilliation, {a,b,103*103*10300+3-2} *Botilliation, {a,b,103*103*10600+3-2} *Trotilliation, {a,b,103*103*10900+3-2} *Totilliation, {a,b,103*103*101200+3-2} *Potilliation, {a,b,103*103*101500+3-2} *Exotilliation, {a,b,103*103*101800+3-2} *Zotilliation, {a,b,103*103*102100+3-2} *Yootilliation, {a,b,103*103*102400+3-2} *Notilliation, {a,b,103*103*102700+3-2} *Kalilliation, {a,b,103*103*103000+3-2} *Dalilliation, {a,b,103*103*106000+3-2} *Tralilliation, {a,b,103*103*109000+3-2} *Talilliation, {a,b,103*103*1012,000+3-2} *Palilliation, {a,b,103*103*1015,000+3-2} *Exalilliation, {a,b,103*103*1018,000+3-2} *Zalilliation, {a,b,103*103*1021,000+3-2} *Yalilliation, {a,b,103*103*1024,000+3-2} *Nalilliation, {a,b,103*103*1027,000+3-2} *Dakalilliation, {a,b,103*103*1030,000+3-2} *Hotalilliation, {a,b,103*103*1030,0000+3-2} *Mejilliation, {a,b,103*103*103,000,000+3-2} *Dakejilliation, {a,b,103*103*1030,000,000+3-2} *Hotejilliation, {a,b,103*103*10300,000,000+3-2} *Gijilliation, {a,b,103*103*103,000,000,000+3-2} *Astilliation, {a,b,103*103*103*1012+3-2} *Lunilliation, {a,b,103*103*103*1015+3-2} *Fermilliation, {a,b,103*103*103*1018+3-2} *Jovilliation, {a,b,103*103*103*1021+3-2} *Solilliation, {a,b,103*103*103*1024+3-2} *Betilliation, {a,b,103*103*103*1027+3-2} *Glocilliation, {a,b,103*103*103*1030+3-2} *Gaxilliation, {a,b,103*103*103*1033+3-2} *Supilliation, {a,b,103*103*103*1036+3-2} *Versilliation, {a,b,103*103*103*1039+3-2} *Multilliation, {a,b,103*103*103*1042+3-2} *Nonekyotultilliation, {a,b,103*103*102.994*1045+3-2} 4 entry arrays *Expansion, {a,b,1,2} *Multiexpansion, {a,b,2,2} *Powerexpansion, {a,b,3,2} *Expandotetration, {a,b,4,2} *Expandopentation, {a,b,5,2} *Expandohexation, {a,b,6,2} *Expandoheptation, {a,b,7,2} *Expandooctation, {a,b,8,2} *Expandoenneation, {a,b,9,2} *Expandodecation, {a,b,10,2} *Expandohendecation, {a,b,11,2} *Expandododecation, {a,b,12,2} *Expandotridecation, {a,b,13,2} *Expandotetradecation, {a,b,14,2} *Expandopentadecation, {a,b,15,2} *Expandohexadecation, {a,b,16,2} *Expandoheptadecation, {a,b,17,2} *Expandooctadecation, {a,b,18,2} *Expandoenneadecation, {a,b,19,2} *Expandoicosation, {a,b,20,2} *Expandohectation, {a,b,100,2} *Explosion, {a,b,1,3} *Multiexplosion, {a,b,2,3} *Powerexplosion, {a,b,3,3} *Explodotetration, {a,b,4,3} *Explodopentation, {a,b,5,3} *Explodohexation, {a,b,6,3} *Explodoheptation, {a,b,7,3} *Explodooctation, {a,b,8,3} *Explodoenneation, {a,b,9,3} *Explododecation, {a,b,10,3} *Explodohendecation, {a,b,11,3} *Explodododecation, {a,b,12,3} *Explodotridecation, {a,b,13,3} *Explodotetradecation, {a,b,14,3} *Explodopentadecation, {a,b,15,3} *Explodohexadecation, {a,b,16,3} *Explodoheptadecation, {a,b,17,3} *Explodooctadecation, {a,b,18,3} *Explodoenneadecation, {a,b,19,3} *Explodoicosation, {a,b,20,3} *Explodoohectation, {a,b,100,3} *Detonation, {a,b,1,4} *Multidetonation, {a,b,2,4} *Powerdetonation, {a,b,3,4} *Detonotetration, {a,b,4,4} *Detonopentation, {a,b,5,4} *Detonohexation, {a,b,6,4} *Detonoheptation, {a,b,7,4} *Detonooctation, {a,b,8,4} *Detonoenneation, {a,b,9,4} *Detonodecation, {a,b,10,4} *Detonohendecation, {a,b,11,4} *Detonododecation, {a,b,12,4} *Detonotridecation, {a,b,13,4} *Detonotetradecation, {a,b,14,4} *Detonopentadecation, {a,b,15,4} *Detonohexadecation, {a,b,16,4} *Detonoheptadecation, {a,b,17,4} *Detonooctadecation, {a,b,18,4} *Detonoenneadecation, {a,b,29,4} *Detonoicosation, {a,b,20,4} *Detonocentation, {a,b,100,4} *Pentonation, {a,b,1,5} *Multipentonation, {a,b,2,5} *Powerpentonation, {a,b,3,5} *Pentonotetration, {a,b,4,5} *Pentonopentation, {a,b,5,5} *Pentonohexation, {a,b,6,5} *Pentonoheptation, {a,b,7,5} *Pentonooctation, {a,b,8,5} *Pentonoenneation, {a,b,9,5} *Pentonodecation, {a,b,10,5} *Hexonation, {a,b,1,6} *Multihexonation, {a,b,2,6} *Powerhexonation, {a,b,3,6} *Hexonotetration, {a,b,4,6} *Hexonopentation, {a,b,5,6} *Hexonohexation, {a,b,6,6} *Hexonoheptation, {a,b,7,6} *Hexonooctation, {a,b,8,6} *Hexonoenneation, {a,b,9,6} *Hexonodecation, {a,b,10,6} *Heptonation, {a,b,1,7} *Multiheptonation, {a,b,2,7} *Powerheptonation, {a,b,3,7} *Heptonotetration, {a,b,4,7} *Heptonopentation, {a,b,5,7} *Heptonohexation, {a,b,6,7} *Heptonoheptation, {a,b,7,7} *Heptonooctation, {a,b,8,7} *Heptonoenneation, {a,b,9,7} *Heptonodecation, {a,b,10,7} *Octonation, {a,b,1,8} *Multioctonation, {a,b,2,8} *Poweroctonation, {a,b,3,8} *Octonotetration, {a,b,4,8} *Octonopentation, {a,b,5,8} *Octonohexation, {a,b,6,8} *Octonoheptation, {a,b,7,8} *Octonooctation, {a,b,8,8} *Octonoenneation, {a,b,9,8} *Octonodecation, {a,b,10,8} *Ennonation or Nononation, {a,b,1,9} *Multiennonation, {a,b,2,9} *Powerennonation, {a,b,3,9} *Ennonotetration, {a,b,4,9} *Ennonopentation, {a,b,5,9} *Ennonohexation, {a,b,6,9} *Ennonoheptation, {a,b,7,9} *Ennonooctation, {a,b,8,9} *Ennonoenneation, {a,b,9,9} *Ennonodecation, {a,b,10,9} *Deconation, {a,b,1,10} *Multideconation, {a,b,2,10} *Powerdeconation, {a,b,3,10} *Deconotetration, {a,b,4,10} *Deconopentation, {a,b,5,10} *Deconohexation, {a,b,6,10} *Deconoheptation, {a,b,7,10} *Deconooctation, {a,b,8,10} *Deconoenneation, {a,b,9,10} *Deconodecation, {a,b,10,10} *Hendeconation, {a,b,1,11} *Multihendeconation, {a,b,2,11} *Powerhendeconation, {a,b,3,11} *Hendeconotetration, {a,b,4,11} *Hendeconopentation, {a,b,5,11} *Hendeconohexation, {a,b,6,11} *Hendeconoheptation, {a,b,7,11} *Hendeconooctation, {a,b,8,11} *Hendeconononation, {a,b,9,11} *Hendeconodecation, {a,b,10,11} *Dodeconation, {a,b,1,12} *Multidodeconation, {a,b,2,12} *Powerdodeconation, {a,b,3,12} *Dodeconotetration, {a,b,4,12} *Dodeconopentation, {a,b,5,12} *Dodeconohexation, {a,b,6,12} *Dodeconoheptation, {a,b,7,12} *Dodeconooctation, {a,b,8,12} *Dodeconononation, {a,b,9,12} *Dodeconodecation, {a,b,10,12} *Trideconation, {a,b,1,13} *Multitrideconation, {a,b,2,13} *Powertrideconation, {a,b,3,13} *Trideconotetration, {a,b,4,13} *Trideconopentation, {a,b,5,13} *Trideconohexation, {a,b,6,13} *Trideconoheptation, {a,b,7,13} *Trideconooctation, {a,b,8,13} *Trideconononation, {a,b,9,13} *Trideconodecation, {a,b,10,13} *Tetradeconation, {a,b,1,14} *Multitetradeconation, {a,b,2,14} *Powertetradeconation, {a,b,3,14} *Tetradeconotetration, {a,b,4,14} *Tetradeconopentation, {a,b,5,14} *Tetradeconohexation, {a,b,6,14} *Tetradeconoheptation, {a,b,7,14} *Tetradeconooctation, {a,b,8,14} *Tetradeconononation, {a,b,9,14} *Tetradeconodecation, {a,b,10,14} *Pentadeconation, {a,b,1,15} *Multipentadeconation, {a,b,2,15} *Powerpentadeconation, {a,b,3,15} *Hexdeconation, {a,b,1,16} *Multihexdeconation, {a,b,2,16} *Powerhexdeconation, {a,b,3,16} *Heptadeconation, {a,b,1,17} *Multiheptadeconation, {a,b,2,17} *Powerheptadeconation, {a,b,3,17} *Octadeconation, {a,b,1,18} *Multioctadeconation, {a,b,2,18} *Poweroctadeconation, {a,b,3,18} *Enneadeconation, {a,b,1,19} *Multienneadeconation, {a,b,2,19} *Powerenneadeconation, {a,b,3,19} *Icosonation, {a,b,1,20} *Multiicosonation, {a,b,2,20} *Powericosonation, {a,b,3,20} *Triacontonation, {a,b,1,30} *Multitriacontonation, {a,b,2,30} *Powertriacontonation, {a,b,3,30} *Tetracontonation, {a,b,1,40} *Multitetracontonation, {a,b,2,40} *Powertetracontonation, {a,b,3,40} *Pentacontonation, {a,b,1,50} *Multipentacontonation, {a,b,2,50} *Powerpentacontonation, {a,b,3,50} *Hexacononation, {a,b,1,60} *Multihexacontonation, {a,b,2,60} *Powerhexacontonation, {a,b,3,60} *Heptacontonation, {a,b,1,70} *Multiheptacontonation, {a,b,2,70} *Powerheptacontonation, {a,b,3,70} *Octacontonation, {a,b,1,80} *Multioctacontonation, {a,b,2,80} *Poweroctacontonation, {a,b,3,80} *Enneacontonation, {a,b,1,90} *Multienneacontonation, {a,b,2,90} *Powerenneacontonation, {a,b,3,90} *Hectonation, {a,b,1,100} *Multihectonation, {a,b,2,100} *Powerhectonation, {a,b,3,100} *Chilionation, {a,b,1,1000} *Multichilionation, {a,b,2,1000} *Powerchilionation, {a,b,3,1000} *Millionation, {a,b,1,1000000} *Multimillionation, {a,b,2,1000000} *Powermillionation, {a,b,3,1000000} *Billonation, {a,b,1,1000000000} *Multibillionation, {a,b,2,1000000000} *Powerbillionation, {a,b,3,1000000000} *Trillionation, {a,b,1,1012} *Multitrillionation, {a,b,2,1012} *Powertrillionation, {a,b,3,1012} *Quadrillionation, {a,b,1,1015} *Multiquadrillionation, {a,b,2,1015} *Powerquadrillionation, {a,b,3,1015} *Quintillionation, {a,b,1,1018} *Multiquintillionation, {a,b,2,1018} *Powerquintillionation, {a,b,3,1018} *Sextillionation, {a,b,1,1021} *Multisextillionation, {a,b,2,1021} *Powersextillionation, {a,b,3,1021} *Septillionation, {a,b,1,1024} *Multiseptillionation, {a,b,2,1024} *Powerseptillionation, {a,b,3,1024} *Octillionation, {a,b,1,1027} *Multioctillionation, {a,b,2,1027} *Poweroctillionation, {a,b,3,1027} *Nonillionation, {a,b,1,1030} *Multinonillionation, {a,b,2,1030} *Powernonillionation, {a,b,3,1030} *Decillionation, {a,b,1,1033} *Multidecillionation, {a,b,2,1033} *Powerdecillionation, {a,b,3,1033} *Undecillionation, {a,b,1,1036} *Duodecillionation, {a,b,1,1039} *Tredecillionation, {a,b,1,1042} *Quattuordecillionation, {a,b,1,1045} *Quindecillionation, {a,b,1,1048} *Sexdecillionation, {a,b,1,1051} *Septendecillionation, {a,b,1,1054} *Octodecillionation, {a,b,1,1057} *Novemdecillionation, {a,b,1,1060} *Vigintillionation, {a,b,1,1063} 5 entry arrays *Multexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,2} *Multtetration, {a,b,2,1,2} *Multexpansion, {a,b,1,2,2} *Multmultiexpansion, {a,b,2,2,2} *Multexplosion, {a,b,1,3,2} *Multdetonation, {a,b,1,4,2} *Multpentonation, {a,b,1,5,2} *Multhexonation, {a,b,1,6,2} *Multheptonation, {a,b,1,7,2} *Multoctonation, {a,b,1,8,2} *Multennonation, {a,b,1,9,2} *Multdeconation, {a,b,1,10,2} *Metaexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,3} *Metaexpansion, {a,b,1,2,3} *Metaexplosion, {a,b,1,3,3} *Metadetonation, {a,b,1,4,3} *Metapentonation, {a,b,1,5,3} *Metahexonation, {a,b,1,6,3} *Metaheptonation, {a,b,1,7,3} *Xenoexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,4} *Xenoexpansion, {a,b,1,2,4} *Xenoexplosion, {a,b,1,3,4} *Xenodetonation, {a,b,1,4,4} *Xenopentonation, {a,b,1,5,4} *Xenohexonation, {a,b,1,6,4} *Xenoheptonation, {a,b,1,7,4} *Hyperexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,5} *Hyperexpansion, {a,b,1,2,5} *Hyperexplosion, {a,b,1,3,5} *Hyperdetonation, {a,b,1,4,5} *Hyperpentonation, {a,b,1,5,5} *Hyperhexonation, {a,b,1,6,5} *Hyperheptonation, {a,b,1,7,5} *Omniexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,6} *Omniexpansion, {a,b,1,2,6} *Omniexplosion, {a,b,1,3,6} *Omnidetonation, {a,b,1,4,6} *Omnipentonation, {a,b,1,5,6} *Omnihexonation, {a,b,1,6,6} *Omniheptonation, {a,b,1,7,6} *Heptaexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,7} *Heptaexpansion, {a,b,1,2,7} *Heptaexplosion, {a,b,1,3,7} *Heptadetonation, {a,b,1,4,7} *Heptapentonation, {a,b,1,5,7} *Heptahexonation, {a,b,1,6,7} *Heptaheptonation, {a,b,1,7,7} *Octaexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,8} *Octaexpansion, {a,b,1,2,8} *Octaexplosion, {a,b,1,3,8} *Octadetonation, {a,b,1,4,8} *Octapentonation, {a,b,1,5,8} *Octahexonation, {a,b,1,6,8} *Octaheptonation, {a,b,1,7,8} *Ennaexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,9} *Decaexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,10} *Icosaexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,20} *Triacontaexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,30} *Tetracontaexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,40} *Pentacontaexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,50} *Hexacontaexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,60} *Heptacontaexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,70} *Octacontaexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,80} *Ennacontaexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,90} *Hectaexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,100} *Chiliaexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,1000} *Milliaexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,1000000} *Billiaexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,1000000000} 6 entry arrays and higher *Biexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,1,2} *Bitetration, {a,b,2,1,1,2} *Biexpansion, {a,b,1,2,1,2} *Bimultexpansion, {a,b,2,2,1,2} *Bimultexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,2,2} *Bimultexpansion, {a,b,1,2,2,2} *Bimultexpansion, {a,b,2,2,2,2} *Bimetaexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,3,2} *Bixenoexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,4,2} *Bihyperexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,5,2} *Biomniexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,6,2} *Biheptaexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,7,2} *Bioctaexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,8,2} *Triexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,1,3} *Trimultexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,2,3} *Trimetaexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,3,3} *Trixenoexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,4,3} *Trihyperexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,5,3} *Triomniexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,6,3} *Triheptaexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,7,3} *Trioctaexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,8,3} *Quadriexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,1,4} *Quadrimultexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,2,4} *Quadrimetaexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,3,4} *Quadrixenoexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,4,4} *Quadrihyperexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,5,4} *Quadriomniexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,6,4} *Quadriheptaexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,7,4} *Quadrioctaexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,8,4} *Quintiexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,1,5} *Sextiexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,1,6} *Septiexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,1,7} *Octiexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,1,8} *Noniexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,1,9} *Deciexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,1,10} *Bi-uniexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,1,1,2} *Bi-biexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,1,2,2} *Bi-triexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,1,3,2} *Bi-quadriexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,1,4,2} *Bi-quintiexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,1,5,2} *Bi-sextiexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,1,6,2} *Bi-septiexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,1,7,2} *Bi-octiexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,1,8,2} *Bi-noniexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,1,9,2} *Bi-deciexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,1,10,2} *Tri-uniexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,1,1,3} *Quadri-uniexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,1,1,4} *Quinti-uniexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,1,1,5} *Sexti-uniexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,1,1,6} *Septi-uniexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,1,1,7} *Octi-uniexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,1,1,8} *Noni-uniexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,1,1,9} *Deci-uniexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,1,1,10} *Bi-uni-uniexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,1,1,1,2} *Bi-uni-uni-uniexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,1,1,1,1,2} 2-rows arrays *Bi-rowexponentiation, {a,b(1)2} *Bi-rowtetration, {a,b,2(1)2} *Bi-rowexpansion, {a,b,1,2(1)2} *Bi-rowmultexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,2(1)2} *Bi-row-biexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,1,2(1)2} *Bi-row-bi-uniexponentiation, {a,b,1,1,1,1,2(1)2} *Tri-rowexponentiation, {a,b(1)3} *Quadri-rowexponentiation, {a,b(1)4} *Quinti-rowexponentiation, {a,b(1)5} *Sexti-rowexponentiation, {a,b(1)6} *Septi-rowexponentiation, {a,b(1)7} *Octi-rowexponentiation, {a,b(1)8} *Noni-rowexponentiation, {a,b(1)9} *Deci-rowexponentiation, {a,b(1)10} *Bi-uni-rowexponentiation, {a,b(1)1,2} M-i-us Exponentiation *Minimus-, log10(n) *Uaximus-, 1n *Baximus-, 2n *Traximus-, 3n *Quadraximus-, 4n *Quintaximus-, 5n *Sextaximus-, 6n *Septaximus-, 7n *Octaximus-, 8n *Nonaximus-, 9n *Maximus-, 10n *-wo, 2n+1 *-ree, 3n+1 *-xclamation, n! *-illion (S), 103*n+3 *-illion (L), 106*n *-illiard, 106*n+3 *-yllion, 102n+2 Tetration *-uogue, n1 *-bogue, n2 *-trogue, n3 *-quadrogue, n4 *-quintogue, n5 *-sextogue, n6 *-septogue, n7 *-octogue, n8 *-nonogue, n9 *-logue, n10 *-allion, n+11000 Pentation *-uougent, {1,n,3} *-bougent, {2,n,3} *-trougent, {3,n,3} *-quadrougent, {4,n,3} *-quintougent, {5,n,3} *-sextougent, {6,n,3} *-septougent, {7,n,3} *-octougent, {8,n,3} *-nonougent, {9,n,3} *-taxis or -lougent, {10,n,3} *-eelion, {1000,n+1,3} Hexation *-petaxis, {10,n,4} *-ilion, {1000,n+1,4} Heptation *-exaxis, {10,n,5} *-ollion, {1000,n+1,5} Octation *-eptaxis, {10,n,6} *-alion, {1000,n+1,6} Enneation *-octaxis, {10,n,7} *-oulion, {1000,n+1,7} Decation *-ennaxis, {10,n,8} *-ullion, {1000,n+1,8} Hendecation *-dekaxis, {10,n,9} *-urlion, {1000,n+1,9} Dodecation *-endekaxis, {10,n,10} *-olion, {1000,n+1,10} Tridecation *-dodekaxis, {10,n,11} *-oilion, {1000,n+1,11} Tetradecation and higher *-uulion, {1000,n+1,12} *-eerlion, {1000,n+1,13} Notations Primitive recursive *Factorial, n! *Expofactorial, n!1 *Tetrofactorial, n!2 *Pentofactorial, n!3 *Hexofactorial, n!4 *Double factorial, n!! *Triple factorial, n!!! *Quadruple factorial, n!!!! *Quintuple factorial, n!!!!! *Sextuple factorial, n!!!!!! *Septuple factorial, n!!!!!!! *Octuple factorial, n!!!!!!!! *Nonuple factorial, n!!!!!!!!! *Subfactorial, !n *Mixed factorial, n* *Square factorial, nↅ *Latin square *Superfactorial (Sloane and Plouffe) *Hyperfactorial *2nd factorial *Superfactorial (Pickover) *Left factorial, !n *Weak factorial, nw! *Ultrafactorial, n\ *Torian, x!x *Exporian, x!x!x *Tetrorian, x!!4 *Pentorian, x!!5 *Hexorian, x!!6 *Heptorian, x!!7 *Octorian, x!!8 *Ennorian, x!!9 *Decorian, x!!10 *Suxtorian, x!!x RC0 The totality of these functions cannot be proved in RCA0 (see second-order arithmetic) and they eventually dominate all primitive recursive functions. *Weak goodstein function g(n) ≈ fω(n) *Ackermann function A(n,n) ≈ fω(n) *Ackermann numbers ≈ fω(n) *Friedman's vector reduction problem *Mythical tree problem *Pi-ation function, πn-2(a,b) *Sudan function Fn(x,y) ≈ fω(n) *Steinhaus-Moser notation ≈ fω(n) *Davenport-Schinzel sequence *Arrow notation (both variants) a↑nb *Psi Notation ≈ fω(n) *|Tk| function, ≈ fω(n) *Hyper-E notation, E# *Graham's function, ≈ fω+1(n) *Exploding Tree Function, ≈ fω+1(n) Peano arithmetic The following functions eventually dominate all multirecursive functions but are still provably recursive within Peano arithmetic. *Linear array notation *Extended hyper-E notation *n(k) function *The Q-supersystem *Taro's multivariable Ackermann function *SAN linear array notation *Planar array notation *Extended array notation (dimensional) *BEAF superdimensional arrays ATR0 Starting from here, the totality of these functions is not provable in Peano arithmetic. *BEAF tetrational arrays *Notation Array Notation *Cascading-E notation *SAN extended array notation *Circle(n) functio *m(n) map *Goodstein function *Hydra(n) function *Worm(n) function *X-Sequence Hyper-Exponential Notation *m(m,n) map *Nested Cascading-E Notation *Three Bracket NaN Faster computable functions These functions and all those that follow cannot be proved total in arithmetical transfinite induction. *Extended Cascading-E Notation *Hyper-Extended Cascading-E Notation *Extended Q-supersystem *tree(n) function *TREE(n) function *Bird's H(n) function *SAN expanding array notation *Bird's S(n) function (original) *Bird's U(n) function *SAN multiple expanding array notation *Pair(n) function *SCG(n) function *BH(n) function *Hyperfactorial array notation *Bird's array notation *Bird's S(n) function *Aarex's Array Notation *Strong array notation *Loader.c function *Friedman's finite promise games functions *Greedy clique sequence functions Uncomputable functions These functions are uncomputable, and cannot be evaluated by computer programs in finite time. *Busy beaver function *Frantic frog function *Placid platypus function (slow-growing) *Weary wombat function (slow-growing) *mth order busy beaver function *Betti number *Doodle function *Xi function *Infinite time Turing machine busy beaver *Rayo's function *FOOT function